Ed, Edd n Eddy Season 7
by Ruin Cireela
Summary: This is Ruin Cireela's made-up season 7 of Ed, Edd n Eddy.


Everything Ed

(The Kankers are sweeping their house.) Lee: May, help me with this sweeping. May: Oh, shut up Lee. Lee: Ed really cleaned us out. Marie: Yeah were going to have to spend the whole day cleaning up this mess. (At Ed's house.) Ed: What's for breakfast? I wonder if I have anything in my… (Ed looks in his closet and sees a lot of food.) Ed: Food! (At Eddy's house.) (Eddy yawns.) Eddy: Who am I gonna scam today? Oh it's Saturday. Today I scam everyone. (At double D's house.) (Eddy knocks on Double D's window.) Eddy: Double D? You home? Edd: Hi Eddy. Eddy: Hey Double D. Let me in. When Ed comes we can decide what scam we are going to do today. (Scene change.) (Ed knocks on Double D's door.) Ed: Double D? You home? (Eddy answers the door.) Eddy: Hey Ed. Ed: Hi Eddy. (Ed comes in.) Edd: Hello Ed. Ed: Hi Double D. (Ed starts hugging Double D.) Eddy: Okay enough hugging. Ed: Aww. Eddy: Ed. Hey Ed. Ed You Idiot Get off of Double D. Ed: hmmm? Oh yeah. Eddy: We got scamming to think about. Edd: Well let me look over our notebook of scams. Hmmmm. Um Eddy we ran out of scams a week ago. Eddy: Darn it. Well think. Think of one. Ed: Yeah Double D, think. Edd: Very well. Um. (Timer Rings.) Edd: It's time to take out the cookies. Eddy: Cookies. Cookies. That's it. We'll sell cookies. Edd: But Eddy we already sold cookies, when we had that election for King of the Cal De Sac. Eddy: And I would have one too. But now everyone hates Jonny and Plank. Edd: And don't forget that Nazz kind of likes us now. Ed: Let's sell some cookies! (Scene change) (Jonny goes into his Captain Melon Head Lair.) Jonny: Plank we can't go on like this forever. I bet they're planning something. Listen do you hear it. (Kevin talking to Sara and Jimmy.) Sara: ooooo that's a good idea Kevin. Let's do it. (Scene change.) Eddy: Alright Double D. You ready? Edd: Yes Eddy. Ready Ed? Ed: With bells on my toes. Eddy: We are selling cookies. Who wants some? Jimmy: Oh yum, cookies. Rolf: Rolf likes as you say, cookies. Eddy: Twenty five cents Rolf. Thanks. (Lee takes Eddy's money jar.) Eddy: HEY. Lee: Hey May hold this. Eddy: MY MONEY. Edd: Kankers! Ed: AHHHHHHHHH. Marie: See you later boys. May: I'll save you a smooch big Ed. Eddy: Okay guys tonight we are breaking into the Kanker's trailer and getting our money back. (Scene Change.) Eddy Alright guys, you ready? Edd and Ed: Yes Eddy. Eddy: Okay let's do this. Edd: Okay guys be very quiet because… Eddy: Hey look my money. Okay let's get out of here boys. Edd: I second that. Ed: Butter toast. (Scene Change.) Eddy: Okay boys let's buy some jawbreakers. Edd and Ed: Yeah. (Scene change.) Eddy: Good jawbreakers right boys? Edd and Ed: Yeah. Lee: Hey Ed's. Where's our ship in a bottle this time. Edd: Ed where do you put your food, when you take it from the houses at night. Ed: Double D I don't take food from houses at night. Eddy: We've seen you. You're hilarious. Lee: You've got one hour to get us that ship in a bottle. Got it? Edd: Yes. (Scene Change.) (Jonny jumps out of the tree stump.) Jonny: Have no fear cause… ahhhh. Sara: Don't worry we're not out to get you anymore. Jonny: You aren't. Well that's good. Thanks. (Scene change.) Edd: Ed you've got to think. Where do you put your food that you take? Ed: I just don't know. Edd: Think Ed. The hours almost up. Eddy: I'm going to that bush that we used to hide in like when we were playing hide and seek. Get some food and meet me there in five minutes. (Scene Change.) Okay boys let's eat. Ed: I brought sandwiches. Edd: Wait, were did you get them Ed. Ed: In my closet. Edd: Eddy that's it. The Kanker's ship in a bottle is in Ed's closet. Let's go back to Ed's room and see if we can find it. (Scene Change.) Eddy: Double D we looked and it isn't in there. Let's get the sandwiches and go back to the bush. (Scene change.) (Everyone is tied up in Sara's room.) Lee: Okay people where's the Ed's. Jonny: They have this bush that they hide in. Kevin: You're dead Jonny. Lee: Alright girls, let's find that bush. (Scene change.) Lee: Try this one May. Marie: Hey guys I found it. Lee: Hi Boys. Ed Edd and Eddy: ahhhhhhhhhhh. Eddy: Double D, have any options. Edd: Only one Eddy. Stuff as many sandwiches in your mouth as you can and make them last. Because they'll be your last. Eddy: Start stuffing guys. Eddy: Ow. This sandwich is hard. Ed what's in here? A bottle? Lee: We'll be taking that. Thank you very much. Edd: Looks like we got off the hook again. Eddy: yeah. It was a pretty good day. (Scene change.) Kevin: Get back here Jonny. Jonny: Sara said I was off the hook. Kevin: I told her to lie. You beat the Eds and now you have to pay the price. Jonny: ahhhhhhhhhh.


End file.
